The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of The Beginning of The Five Amigos written by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Beginning of Adélie Village". Plot (In the continent of Antarctica, it was peaceful and quiet when the adelie penguins are swimming in the water. Ramón begin to narrate.) *Ramón: Holla. My name is Ramón. We live peaceful out there for many years ago. Until our war started in Adelie-Land. (In a darker land in Adelie-Land, the war has started between the adelies and the skuas) *Adelie Guard: GO! GO! GO! (Many adelie penguin chicks were being carried by their mothers until the skuas attacked them as the fathers of the chicks come to attack them) *Father #1: Go! Go! *Father #2: Attack. (With the Elders) *Elder 1: What are we gonna do? *Elder 2: I don't know. *Elder 3: Attack! (The elders throw rocks at the skuas when the skuas sneaked as the elders hide in the rocks with their ice sharp, getting ready to kill them) *Elder 1: Tell me if we are ready. *Elder 2: Now. (Elders attacked the skuas as they go away at last) *Elder 3: Go away! And don't come back. *Elder 5: Yeah, Out! Out! Out! (A few more skuas fly away) *Elder 6: Ha. They're never coming back. (Far from the land, a small adelie penguin chick named Roy watched the skuas leaving Adelie-Land) *Roy: This is a wasteland. I'm making my own colony. (The camera move up from the land) *Ramón: *narrates* And this is why Roy planned to make a new home. Just for him. And just for you. THE BEGINNING OF THE FIVE AMIGOS (The background music "Two Worlds" by Phil Collins begin to play as Roy as a young adult return to Adelie-Land to tell everyone about his future home) *Roy: Everyone! Everyone! *Chick #1: What is it Roy? *Roy: I'm making a new home called "Adélie Village". Who's with me? *Everyone: *laughs* *Chick #2: It's silly! *Chick #3: Worst Idea Ever. *Roy: Gosh! I'm never coming back! *leaves* *Chick #4: Ha! He's never coming back. (He leaves Adelie-Land during a snowstorm and punched a polar bear's nose like a strong man. He enters the Australian Antarctic Territory in Antarctica and when he finds out about it, he found a old village.) *Roy: Gross. What that's smell? *think that the place is a dump as he clean up the snowplies and put them in the water* (The poor adelie penguins are searching for a home and saw Roy cleaning up the junkey place) *Elder 1: Hey! *Roy: *look at them* What is with all of that? *Elder 2: We need a new home! *Elder 3: Can we join? We have everyone together. *Roy: Fine. It all yours. Just for you. And just for you. *Everyone: *cheers* *Roy: I bet you guys lost your home from the skuas. *Elder 4: We did. We will help you make the place clean. *Roy: Yes. Skuas are iceholes. Let's go. *welcome them to make the place perfect* I love this day. I also lost my parents during the skua war. Don't worry, i will kill the leader, Alpha Skua. Or maybe known as Boss Skua. (As days go by, it flash-foward to how everyone created Adélie Village. It stop at the part where the village is finish.) *Roy: Yes yes yes. We are done. Welcome to your new home Adélie Village. *Everyone: *cheers* (Years later as the background music ended, it was mating season when many penguins are new here and populated the whole land up) *Rimon: This is a perfect egg for me. *Limon: Rimon. *Rimon: Hey honey cakes, how it's going? *Limon: Fine. Come on, we have to help Roy and the others. *Rimon: You go help him as i take care of the egg. *Limon: Okay then. I'll go for Roy while you take care of the egg. *Rimon: Yes. I will be helping. Go on. (The village is welcome to all of the adélie penguins in this peaceful village. Roy begins to have the old adelie penguins to become elders.) *Roy: Attention old penguins, you are promoted to be elders and you're now the leaders of the village. *Elders: *claps* *Limon: *show up* Hey Roy. *Roy: How is my penguins doing with the nests? *Limon: Good. We will watch for the skuas. *Roy: Yeah. They are nasty like leopard seals and fur seals alike. *Elder 1: Roy, we need to think of something. *Roy: You can tell me. I can be your boss as well. *Elder 2: We are your slave. *Elder 3: Plus, We're making a underground room. *Roy: The heck? We're not krills or shrimps. *Limon: I know. All we have to do is that we need to hide somewhere for danger. *Roy: Danger right. You got it. *Elder 4: And it's a success. *Roy: Come on. Let's make it. Mating Season is only 'til the night we see The Great 'Guin. Art, you're in charge of making Adélie Underground. *Art: Yes sir. We will make an entrance to the cave and make a skylight. *Roy: Good idea. Come on everyone, to Adélie Underground. (Art, The Elders and Roy start developing the Adélie Underground room) *Roy: The home center with be on the middle. *Elder 1: Yeah. We know. *Elder 2: Let's roll. (They created the stairs and have information about the Adélie Penguin god who created all of the adelie penguins) *Art: Ah, The Adélie God who created us all. (Two hours later) *Roy: We are done! Two hours to make. *Elder 2: Or more like two years to make. *Roy: WHAT?! *Elder 2: Just kidding. *Elder 1: It's a prank. *Elder 3: GUYS! SKUAS ARE OUTSIDE! *Roy: Oh no. *Elder 4: The skuas are here. (When the skuas came, the adelie penguins begin to run as they hide from the nests. Boss Skua, Dino, Frankie and Vinnie looked for the eggs as the penguins jumped by making the war begin.) *Boss Skua: You can never stop me! *Roy: WE ARE HERE! (Roy used one of his items to attack the Boss Skua and he try to kill them but they flew away from the snowballs) *Rimon: GO GET THEM! (Many adelie penguins were throwing snowballs at the skuas as they flew away. Everyone cheered when Roy finally becomes the bravest adelie penguin ever) *Roy: We did it! We are brave enough to save the eggs. We are going to have kids. A lot of kids. I am retired from Adelie-Land. Now i am the elder and leader there! *Rimon: Yeah. You are the master around. (The penguins hold their egg to his feet until night time) *Roy: Adélie God? Are you there? *The Adélie God: *in spirit* Yes. *Roy: Oh, thanks for coming by. I like the lights that are in the sky at night. *The Adélie God: You did your very best to fight the skuas. Your father will be proud of you. And even your mother. *Roy: I am in charge. *The Adélie God: Promise to practice a little more on this. Goodbye. *leaves* *Roy: Thank you Adélie God. I am a hero to this. (The Next Day, the eggs were being hatched when the adelie penguin chicks are hatching and coming out of their eggs) *Raul: Wow. This is my first day here. *Nestor: We are born to this. *Angelo: Wow. I can see the sky! *Lombardo: Um....Who is that? *Lombardo's Mother: Lombardo. Meet your cousin Angelo. *Lombardo: Angelo! *run* *Angelo: Lombardo. *hugs* *Rinaldo: Meh. Those guys are annoying. *Estefan: What is that thing we're standing? *Enrique: I don't know. Someone give us the power to speak. (With Rimon and Limon) *Rimon: Gosh. I was holding the egg all day yesterday. *Limon: At least. The egg is in the nest. *Rimon: I made it. I made the nest, not the egg. *Angelo: The fun fact is that wait for a minute or so. *Rimon: You learn all of this young man? *Angelo: Yes. *Limon: It's hatching! *Rimon: Oh my. (The egg hatched, only to have the chick's feet) *Rimon: No! *Limon: We need to do something. *Roy: Go to Adélie Cove for help. *Rimon: We will. *Limon: We better hold our egg. *Rimon: Yeah. Let's go. (Rimon and Limon hold the egg as they head off to Adélie Cove. They arrived at Adélie Cove.) *Rimon: This is a better spot. *Limon: It's a free resource out there. *Adelie Guard: Anyone need help? *Rimon: Just cheer us up. *Adelie Guard: I can see. I moved there years ago after the skua war started in Adelie-Land. We have no used to it. *Rimon: I can feel it. It's even worse than losing a fish. (Rimon's egg is being hatched when he saw his newborn son) *Rimon: Limon! The new baby is born. *Limon: Really? *Rimon: Yes and i will name him Ramón. *Limon: Sure and this is sweet. *Rimon: Ramón, welcome to Antarctica. (Everyone was cheering in Adélie Cove that the newborn son is here) *Adelie Guard: You own it. It's yours now. (Rimon hold his egg to the ground to help Ramón finish off his hatching) *Ramón: Mama? *Limon: Aw.....He's so cute. *Rimon: He look like my age when i was a little boy. *Limon: No one will ever call the baby stupid. *Adelie Guard: He's even cute. *Rimon: We can leave now. *Adelie Guard: Bye. Thanks for coming. (After leaving Adélie Cove, they return to Adélie Village to see the newborn son named Ramón) *Female Parent #1: Aww... He's so cute. *Female Parent #2: He looks like my son. *Male Parent #1: Same goes to my daughter. *Male Parent #2: Roy would love this. *Rimon: Parents. Thanks for liking my kid. But get out of the way and get to work. *Male Parent #1: We always listen on what you say. *Limon: Ramón. Welcome to Adélie Village. *Ramón: Mama. *hugs his mom* *Limon: Aw..... *Rimon: I can feel his feathers and everything. *Limon: Come on. Back to your father's feet. (Ramón goes back to his father's feet) *Rimon: That's all chicks have to do to their parents. The Emperor penguins are doing the same to their chicks. *Ramón: I know. *Limon: He can even talk. *Rimon: He's such a good boy. *Limon: I know Rimon, i hope it's a better one. *Rimon: Yeah, i promise Ramón to be a hero in the future. TO BE CONTINUED Next: The Beginning of The Five Amigos (Chapter 2) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos Category:Chapters Category:Spin-Offs